Imaginations from the other side
by rukator
Summary: Eine Shortfic der etwas anderen Art... etwas dark, allerdings keine Death jedenfalls nicht im eigentlichen Sinne, und natürlich Rukato


  
  
Es muss zwar nicht viel heißen, aber meine vermutlich bislang beste Nicht-Death-Shortfic ;)  
Stellenweise etwas seltsam, aber ich wollte schon immer eine Fic mit derartigem Content verfassen, also hab ich's einfach mal getan. Vielleicht findet sie ja sogar Anklang, wer weiß...  
Für alle die zufällig die deutsche Band Blind Guardian und deren Track Imaginations from the other side kennen: nein, dies hier wird keine Songfic dazu, ich habe mir lediglich den Titel geliehen, da er meiner Ansicht nach gut passt...  
R/R wie immer hochwillkommen- Enjoy!  


**_Imaginations from the other side_**

  
Eine Mondfinsternis. Ein beeindruckendes Naturschauspiel, selten und faszinierend, das die Einwohner Tokios in dieser jener Nacht beobachten durften. Nahezu alle starrten sie gebannt in den sich verfinsternden Himmel, all diese Vielbeschäftigten, die sich nur allzu häufig ihre Zeit stehlen ließen und die nun kollektiv, wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht gelenkt, nach oben blickten.   
Ruki Makino tat nichts dergleichen. Im Gegenteil, sie zog sich die Bettdecke fast schon schutzsuchend über den Kopf, um die Geräusche nicht hören zu müssen, die an ihre Ohren zu dringen suchten.   
Alle waren sie ihr altbekannt. Das leicht hysterisch anmutende Lachen ihrer Mutter, die sich gerade mit irgendeinem braungebrannten Unterwäschemodell mit Waschbrettbauch vergnügte. Das teils verständnisvolle, teils verzweifelte Seufzen ihrer Großmutter. Und vor allem die Stimme Renamons, die seit dem Tag des Abschieds nie wieder aus ihrem Schädel gewichen war. Jede Nacht hörte sie seine vertrauten, wohlklingenden, beruhigenden Worte, und jedes Mal war es Trost und Folter zugleich. Sie würde es nie offen zugeben- schon gar nicht Rumiko gegenüber- aber sie vermisste ihr Digimon. Sie sehnte sich nach seiner Wärme, ebenso wie nach ihrer Mutter- ihrer Mutter, wie sie nach dem Sieg über D-Reaper gewesen war, ein wahres Musterbeispiel an Verständnis und Fürsorge. Allerdings war sie schon bald wieder in ihre alte Rolle als Spitzenmodell zurückgefallen, und selbige verlangte nun einmal dass sie nie zu Hause war, und wenn, dann nur, um mit jedem zu schlafen der ihre Karriere vorantreiben konnte.   
Waren das Tränen, die da ihre Wangen herabrannen? Ruki war ehrlich erstaunt. Sie hätte gedacht, das Weinen schon vor langer, langer Zeit verlernt zu haben- ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem sie ihre Kindheit hatte aufgeben müssen...  
Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich auf. Es war sinnlos. Dieses Leben ertrug sie nicht länger; und es wunderte sie stark dass sie überhaupt so lange durchgehalten hatte. Aber nun war es mit ihrer Selbstkontrolle und gespielten Stärke vorbei. Sie war nicht länger in der Lage sich diesem Alptraum der sich ihr Leben schimpfte weiter auszusetzen, zu schwer waren ihr Herz und ihre Seele verwundet worden, zu tief die Narben, die all die Schrecknisse und Chimären hinterlassen hatten.   
Entschlossen stand Ruki auf und kramte in ihrem Nachtkästchen herum. Schlaftabletten. Sie hatte sie vor Ewigkeiten einmal genommen, dann aber bemerkt dass sie des nachts ohnehin nie wieder wirkliche Ruhe finden würde seit Renamon fort war. Inzwischen hatte sie das Medikament fast vergessen- aber eben nur fast...   
Ruhig, fast schon gelangweilt, nahm sie die erste Tablette ein und spülte mit Wasser nach. Eine zweite folgte, und eine dritte, und schließlich begann sie, ihre Wirkung zu spüren. Die Welt um sie herum verlor sich in flirrenden Farbfetzen und wurde in einen wirbelnden Mahlstrom aus unendlicher Dunkelheit gesogen. Das letzte, was Ruki hörte, bevor die gnädige Nacht sie umfing, war Rumikos entsetzter Aufschrei...   
  
  
_

Interludium in der Anderswelt

  
Ruki erwachte. Alles war anders, und doch so vertraut. Unendliche, wohlige Wärme durchströmte sie, obwohl sie völlig nackt dalag. Ihr Körper (war er das wirklich?) war auf Rosenblätter gebettet, und die Luft war von ambrosischen Düften geschwängert. Ruki leckte sich die seltsam klebrigen Lippen, und kostete etwas, das der Beschreibung des Nektars in der griechischen Mythologie sehr nahe kam. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch eine unsichtbare Kraft hielt sie auf ihr seltsames Lager gedrückt. Zeitgleich (aber was war schon Zeit) blitzte gleißend helles Licht direkt vor ihren Augen auf und blendete sie. Als sie wieder etwas wahrnehmen konnte, gewahrte sie eine bleiche Gestalt, die vor ihr stand, ein Mann, wie sie bemerkte. Fahle, fast schon durchsichtige Haut spannte sich über sein knochiges Gesicht, und dunkle Motorradkleidung umhüllte den Rest seines Körpers. Seine Statur konnte Ruki allerdings nicht klar erkennen, da die seltsame Gestalt sich zusätzlich in einen weiten, schwarzen Ledermantel gehüllt hatte.  
"Willkommen." Seine Stimme klang schauderhaft, als würden die Toten selbst ihre madenzerfressenen Leiber aus der feuchten Erde ihrer Grabstätten befreien und in einem schrecklichen Choral dumpfer Stimmen zu singen beginnen.   
"Wo bin ich hier?", fragte das Mädchen verwirrt.  
"An einem Ort den du unmöglich begreifen kannst, Ruki Makino. Dies ist die Anderswelt, und doch verdient sie den Namen ‚Welt' eigentlich nicht, denn das ist sie keineswegs. Vielmehr ist sie ein Trugbild, eine Phantasmagorie des Unfasslichen und Flüchtigen, und du kannst hier auch nicht verweilen. Du musst weitergehen, oder den Weg zurück wagen, Ruki Makino, denn inmitten stehen bleiben, wie du es gerne würdest, ist dir nicht erlaubt."   
Er schritt auf sie zu und ging in die Knie, um seine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen. Es war Ruki als streife sie ein eisiger Windhauch. Gänsehaut legte sich sofort über ihren ganzen Körper, und sie fröstelte regelrecht durch die bloße Anwesenheit des Fremden.   
"Wer... bist du?" brachte das Mädchen stammelnd hervor.  
"Wer ich bin ist nicht wichtig," antwortete der Mann. "Ich bin nur ein Zöllner, ein Wegbegleiter und Fährmann. Zahle den Tribut und folge mir. Oder kehre zurück in den Schmerz und die Agonie."   
"Welcher Tribut," flüsterte Ruki haltlos, aber sie glaubte die Antwort schon zu kennen. Ein mildes Lächeln legte sich auf die Züge des Mannes, und anstatt zu antworten strich er mit seinem linken Zeigefinger sanft über Rukis linke Brust, dort, worunter wohl einmal ihr Herz geschlagen haben mochte...   
"Ich... ich kann nicht..." Rukis Stimme war fast nicht mehr zu hören, doch der Unbekannte verstand sie wohl. "Aber du hast dich in meine Arme geflüchtet. Wieso, wenn nicht um mit mir zu entfliehen in das ewige Licht?"  
Das Mädchen antwortete nicht. Sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr. Auch wehrte sie sich nicht, als der Fremde seine Hand auf ihre Stirn legte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Kopf werde in reinstes Eis getaucht.   
Ein erst fragender, dann verständnisvoller Ausdruck erschien auf dem knöchernen Gesicht vor ihr. "So... Es gibt etwas das dich bindet... Du hättest nicht herkommen dürfen..."   
Ein erneuter Lichtblitz, begleitet von einem infernalischen Donnergrollen, raubte Ruki diesmal kurzzeitig alle Sinne. Als sie wieder erwachte war sie nicht mehr auf Rosen gebettet, sondern lag auf einer Wiese. Schmetterlinge gaukelten im Wind, und Blumen der verschiedensten Farben und Formen reihten sich hier dicht an dicht. Direkt vor ihr erhob sich ein gewaltiges, aus purem Licht zu bestehen scheinendes Portal, zu dessen Seiten je zwölf weißgewandete Mädchen knieten und den Fanfaren, die sie an den Mund gesetzt hatten, euphorische Melodien entlockten. Erneut lag jener ambrosische Duft in der Luft, und immer intensiver und verführerischer wurde er, je weiter man in Richtung Tor schritt.   
Doch Ruki tat nichts dergleichen.  
_"Es gibt etwas das dich bindet..."  
_Die Worte jenes seltsamen Fremden hallten plötzlich in ihrem Kopf wider. Ja, er hatte Recht... Es gab etwas... oder besser gesagt, jemanden...   
"Takato-kun..." Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, eine sachte Melodie, die in den elysischen Lüften anscheinend ungehört verklang, doch es war Rukis letzter Rest an Lebenswillen, manifestiert in diesem einzigen Namen... Takato... Er war es den sie nicht verlassen wollte; und ausschließlich der Gedanke an ihn hielt sie hier in der Anderswelt, und fern vom Reich des seltsamen Fremden. Dieser unverbesserliche Wirrkopf, der ihr allerbester Freund geworden war, dieses wandelnde Manifest an Tollpatschigkeit, die es doch gerade war, die ihn so sympathisch machte. Ruki sehnte sich plötzlich nach ebendiesem Jungen, diesem Takato Matsuda, mit dem sie so viele Abenteuer bestanden und so viele Kämpfe gefochten hatte. Der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, des es fertiggebracht hatte, ihr sonst so kaltes, vernarbtes Herz zu entflammen und für sich zu gewinnen... Sie wollte wieder zurück, zurück zu ihm...   
Ruckartig drehte sie sich um. Direkt vor ihr öffnete sich nun ein gähnender, pechschwarzer Abgrund, im krassen Kontrast zum Elysischen Tor auf der Gegenseite. So vollkommen, so unerträglich war die Dunkelheit, dass Ruki fürchtete, ihr Geist könnte an dem Anblick vollends zerbrechen. Doch er verzerrte sich nur, wie es schien, und gaukelte ihr ein wirres Trugbild vor. Sie sah Takato, der mit Tränen in den Augen und gramgezeichneten Zügen in einem ungastlichen Krankenhauswarteraum hockte und immer wieder ihren Namen vor sich hin murmelte.   
"Ruki-chan... Verlass mich nicht, Ruki-chan..."  
Worte, nicht mehr als Worte, und doch berührten sie das Mädchen so tief und nachhaltig wie noch nie etwas zuvor. Mit einem letzten, leicht wehmütigen Blick zurück über die Schulter, und einem geflüsterten "Takato-kun" auf den Lippen, stürzte sie sich in die gähnende Leere des Abgrundes... _   
  
  
"Das war's." Mit einem resignierenden Seufzen blickte der Chefarzt des angesehenen Tokioter Krankenhauses auf seine Armbanduhr. "Zeitpunkt des Todes..."   
"Doktor? Sie hat wieder einen Rhythmus!"  
Ungläubig wirbelte der Angesprochene auf dem Absatz herum. Das regelmäßige Piepsen des Kontrollmonitors sowie die deutlich sichtbare Sinuskurve bestätigten die Aussage der Krankenschwester. Dieses bis oben hin mit Schlaftabletten angefüllte Mädchen hatte tatsächlich überlebt...   
"Bringt sie auf die Intensivstation, sie steht ab sofort unter ständiger Aufsicht. Und sagt ihrer Mutter Bescheid, und diesem Jungen, Takato nochwas, er scheint sich sehr um sie zu sorgen..."   
Während er seine nicht mehr sterilen Handschuhe von seinen Fingern streifte verließ der Arzt bereits das Behandlungszimmer, mit einem befreiten Lächeln auf den Zügen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seinen Talisman, jenes Medaillon das er einst von seiner Frau geschenkt bekommen hatte, kurz vor ihrem Tod. Seine Kollegen hatten ihn stets für verschroben gehalten, dafür dass er so etwas mit sich herumtrug, aber ihm war die Symbolik wichtig, und er legte es prinzipiell niemals ab. Auf der kleinen Metallplatte war das Abbild einer hageren, in eine schwarze Kutte gehüllten Gestalt zu sehen, jenes von Charon, dem Fährmann der Toten aus der griechischen Mythologie.   
"Die hier war noch nicht für dich bestimmt," murmelte der Arzt, bevor er das Schmuckstück wieder einsteckte und sich seinen anderen Patienten zuwandte.   
Es dauerte noch einige Stunden bis der Arzt seine Zustimmung gab, dass Rumiko und Takato Rukis Zimmer betreten konnten. Sie schlief zwar nicht mehr, stand aber unter medikamentöser Behandlung und war daher sehr erschöpft. Sie wunderte sich nicht über Takatos Anwesenheit, sie hatte ihn schließlich gesehen, in jenem Traumgesicht in der Anderswelt...   
Kaum hatte ihre Mutter den Raum betreten, war sie auch schon wieder draußen. Ihr Handy hatte geklingelt, und da die Dinger in Krankenhäusern bekanntlich verboten waren, machte sie sich offenbar auf den Weg nach draußen, um den- sicher furchtbar wichtigen- Anruf entgegenzunehmen.   
Wie auch immer, das war für Ruki plötzlich nicht im Mindesten von Interesse. Hauptsache Takato war bei ihr... So wie er immer für sie da gewesen war...   
Ebenjener Takato setzte sich nun auf den Rand ihres Bettes. Ruki schloss die Augen und sagte vorerst nichts. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie die Hand des Jungen zärtlich über ihre Wange wandern, und sie konnte nicht anders als unter der Berührung zu erschaudern, so unbeschreiblich schön empfand sie sie.   
"Ruki-chan... Ich hätte für dich da sein müssen… Das hier ist alles meine Schuld… Ich wollte das nicht, niemals…" Rukis geschlossene Augen begannen sich wieder einmal mit Tränen zu füllen, doch diesmal waren es Tränen der Euphorie und der überschwänglichen Freude, diese Stimme wiederzuhören...   
Im nächsten Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, ihr Herz setze einen Schlag lang aus. Takato hatte sie auf die Stirn geküsst... Ganz sachte nur, und doch so unendlich zärtlich und liebevoll... Nun hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, Ruki schlug die Augen auf und sah Takato aus tränengefüllten Augen an.  
"Nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld, Takato-kun, ganz im Gegenteil..."  
Nie, nie solange sie lebte, würde Ruki den Ausdruck der unbändigen Glückseligkeit und Freude in Takatos Gesicht vergessen, als er sie wieder erwacht vor sich sah.   
"Ruki-chan! Ich hatte solche Angst um dich..." Fest schloss Takato seine beste Freundin (die doch so viel mehr für ihn war als das) in seine Arme, und ohne viel zu überlegen presste er seine Lippen auf ihre...   
Der Kuss währte nicht lange, doch es reichte um ihnen beiden das Blut in den Kopf schießen zu lassen. Doch bald schon entspannten sie sich, denn sie wussten nun endgültig dass sie zusammengehörten, im Leben wie im Tod verbunden...   
"Aishiteru, Ruki-chan", flüsterte der braunhaarige Junge in Rukis Ohr.  
"Aishiteru, Takato-kun," kam die ebenso geflüsterte Antwort. Und nun, in diesem Moment, in einem kleinen Krankenzimmer in Tokio, bestätigte sich das, was Ruki jener Fremde bereits geweissagt hatte, dass Ruki an jemanden gebunden war, für immer und ewig, und bis über die Grenzen der Zeiten und Welten hinaus...   


**_*~*~*~* OWARI *~*~*~*_**

  
So, das war's, und wie immer hoffe ich dass sie einigermaßen annehmbar war ;)  
Und wie üblich thx an alle Leser, special thx an alle Reviewer, und  
**RUKATO ITSUMADEMO!**  



End file.
